Hearth's Warming Eve Carols
by MadamWriterGal
Summary: A collection of pony-themed holiday songs. Please follow along with the specific musical artists and song editions listed in the notes for the best results.


Hearth's Warming Eve Carols

A collection of pony-themed holiday songs. Please follow along with the specific musical artists and song editions listed in the notes for the best results. If you want to sing your own YouTube editions of these songs, please link back to this fan fiction and give me due credit as it took a lot of hard work and effort to come up with all of these lyrics.

* * *

Goodbye Windigos

Note: Sung to the tune of Good King Wenceslas by The Irish Rovers.

Chancellor Puddinghead looked out,

Onto the other rulers,

When the Windigos blew snow about,

Making everything much cooler,

Smart Cookie tried with all her might,

To show her leader reason,

But when the Windigos were in sight,

The rulers went on teasin',

Clover the Clever had her fill,

Of Princess Platinum's whining,

She decided it was better still,

To keep the Friendship Fire shinning,

She called over Smart Cookie to her side,

And also Private Pansy,

They became good friends in a short time,

But their leaders were still in a tizzy,

Commander Hurricane declared,

He'd rule over all the ponies,

Chancellor Puddinghead then dared,

To call the Commander a big phony,

Princess Platinum called them dolts,

And laughed right in their faces,

The three continued their revolt,

As the ice froze them in their places,

The three became blocks of ice,

As the wind blew stronger,

Clover the Clever said it was nice,

That the leaders could no longer,

Argue amongst themselves for days,

Creating trouble for other ponies,

And the new three friends laughed away,

As the wind outside kept blowing,

Then a wondrous thing occurred,

As the friends laughed together,

A fire was born from their kind words,

That brought out the good weather,

It shined high above the world,

Freed the rulers from their prison,

The rulers danced, the rulers twirled,

Glad that the ice had risen.

* * *

Trotting in a Winter Wonderland

Note: Sung to the tune of Winter Wonderland by Elvis Presley.

Ponies sing, are you listening,

On the streets, snow is glistening,

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight.

Trotting in a winter wonderland.

Gone away is the dragon,

Here to stay is a griffon,

He sings happy songs,

As we go along,

Trotting in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snow mare,

Then pretend that she's Celestia

She'll say: How are you?

We'll say: Good ma'am,

But you can check on us

When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,

As we dream by the Friendship Fire,

To face unafraid,

The plans that we've made,

Trotting in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snow beast,

And pretend that he's a Manticore,

We'll have lots of fun with mister snow beast,

Until the other ponies knock him down.

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,

Though your nose gets a chilling,

We'll frolic and play, the pony way,

Trotting in a winter wonderland.

Trotting in a winter wonderland.

Trotting in a winter wonderland.

I said trotting in a winter wonderland.

* * *

I Saw Discord Kissing Celestia

Note: Sung to I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus by Jimmy Boyd.

(From Luna's Perspective BTW.)

I saw Discord Kissing Celestia,

Underneath the mistletoe last night,

She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek,

She thought that I was tending to the ponies fast asleep.

Then I saw Celestia tickle him,

Underneath his goatee snowy white,

What a laugh it would have been,

If Twilight had only seen,

Discord kissing Celestia last night.

I saw Discord Kissing Celestia,

Underneath the mistletoe last night,

She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek,

She thought that I was tending to the ponies fast asleep.

Then I saw Celestia tickle him,

Underneath his goatee snowy white,

What a laugh it would have been,

If Twilight had only seen,

Discord kissing Celestia last night.

Discord kissing Celestia last night.

* * *

The Hearth's Warming Song

Note: Sung to the tune of the Christmas Song, or Chestnuts Roasting on an open fire by Nat King Cole.

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,

Frostbite nipping at your nose,

Hearth's Warming carols being sung by a choir,

And ponies dressed up like Windigos,

Everybody knows pudding and some mistletoe,

Help to make the season bright,

Tiny colts with their eyes all aglow,

Will find it hard to sleep tonight.

They know that Celestia's on her way,

She's loaded lots of toys and goodies on her sleigh,

And every mother's filly is gonna spy,

To see if her chariot guards really know how to fly.

And so I'm offering this simple phrase,

To ponies from one to ninety-two,

Although it's been said many times, many ways,

Merry Hearth's Warming to you.

So I'm offering this simple phrase,

To ponies from one to ninety-two,

Although it's been said many times, many ways,

Merry Hearth's Warming to you.

* * *

The Fire of Friendship

Note: Sung to the tune of Do You Hear What I Hear by Bing Crosby.

Do you hear what I hear?

Said the night wind to the pegasus,

Do you see what I see,

(Do you see what I see),

Way up in the sky pegasus,

Do you see what I see,

(Do you see what I see),

A flame, a flame,

Dancing in the night,

The Fire of Friendship Alight,

The Fire of Friendship Alight.

Said the pegasus to the earth pony,

Do you hear what I hear,

(Do you hear what I hear),

Ringing through the sky earth pony,

Do you hear what I hear,

(Do you hear what I hear),

A song, a song,

High above the trees,

With a voice as big as the sea,

With a voice as big as the sea.

Said the earth pony to the unicorn,

Do you know what I know,

(Do you know what I know),

In your house warm unicorn,

Do you know what I know,

(Do you know what I know),

A flame, a flame,

Shivers in the cold,

Let us bring it carols we know,

Let us bring it carols we know.

Said the unicorn to the ponies everywhere,

Listen to what I say,

(Listen to what I say),

Pray for peace ponies everywhere,

Listen to what I say,

(Listen to what I say),

The flame, the flame,

Burning in the night,

It will bring us goodness and light,

It will bring us goodness and light.

* * *

Here Comes Celestia

Note: Sung to Here Comes Santa Claus by Gene Autry.

Here comes Celestia, here comes Celestia,

Right down Canterlot lane,

Vixen and Blitzen and all her royal guards,

Pullin' on the reins,

Bells are ringin', ponies are singin',

All is merry and bright,

Hang your stockings and make some pudding,

'Cause Celestia comes tonight!

Here comes Celestia, here comes Celestia,

Right down Canterlot lane,

She's got a bag that's filled with toys,

For fillies and colts again,

Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,

Oh what a beautiful sight,

So jump in bed and cover your head,

'Cause Celestia comes tonight!

Here comes Celestia, here comes Celestia,

Right down Canterlot lane,

She doesn't care if you're rich or poor,

She loves you just the same,

Celestia knows we're all her subjects,

That makes everything right,

So fill your hearts with Hearth's Warming cheer,

'Cause Celestia comes tonight!

Here comes Celestia, here comes Celestia,

Right down Canterlot lane,

She'll come around when the chimes ring out,

That it's Hearth's Warming Eve again,

Peace on Equestria will come to all,

If we just follow the light,

So let's give thanks to the Fire of Friendship,

'Cause Celestia comes tonight!

* * *

It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Hearth's Warming

Note: Sung to the tune of It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas by Johnny Mathis.

It's beginning to look a lot like Hearth's Warming,

Everywhere you go;

Take a look in Sofa and Quill Shop, glistening once again,

With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.

It's beginning to look a lot like Hearth's Warming,

Pudding in every store,

But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be,

On your own front door.

Some leather boots and party cannons that shoot,

Is the wish of Ms. Apple and Pie;

Creatures that will talk and will go for a walk,

Is the hope of Spike and Fluttershy;

And Twilight and Dash can hardly wait for Daring Do to be released again.

It's beginning to look a lot like Hearth's Warming,

Everywhere you go;

There's a tree in the Town Square, one in Sugarcube Corner as well,

The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.

It's beginning to look a lot like Hearth's Warming,

Soon the fire will start,

And the thing that will make it strong is the power of your songs,

Sung from the heart.

It's beginning to look a lot like Hearth's Warming,

Soon the fire will start,

And the thing that will make it strong is the power of your songs,

Sung from the heart.

It's beginning to look a lot like Hearth's Warming,

Hearth's Warming,

Hearth's Warming.

* * *

It Came Upon A Midnight Clear

Note: Sung to the tune of It Came Upon A Midnight Clear by Johnny Mathis.

It came upon a midnight clear,

That glorious song of old,

From ponies singing across the land,

Under the Fire of Friendship burning bold:

"Peace on the earth, goodwill to pony kind,

On this Heath's Warming Eve!"

The Fire of Friendship burns brighter now,

As the ponies come together and sing.

Still through the clouds the pegasi soar,

With feathered wings unfurled;

And still their Hearth's Warming carols float,

All over the majestic world:

Above its wide, far-reaching plains,

They float on hovering wings,

And over many babbling brooks,

The flying pegasi sing.

Beneath the clouds on the land,

The earth ponies tend the fields below,

They work hard and toil away,

But sing winter carols as they go;

They are preparing for the spring harvest,

But their work will finish soon;

And they will return to their homes,

To visit with friends and family too,

And lo! The unicorns in Canterlot,

Both stallions and mares, young and old,

Are hanging stockings by the fire,

Drinking hot cocoa to stave off the cold,

Some are sledding on the hills,

Others build snow mares with coal eyes,

Inside some are sneaking winter cookies

Their songs keep the Fire of Friendship alive.

* * *

Ponyville Rock

Note: Sung to Jingle Bell Rock by Bobby Helms.

Earth Pony,

Unicorn,

Pegasus Rock,

Earth Ponies swing and Unicorns sing,

Snowing and blowing in bushels of fun,

Now the pony hop has begun.

Earth Pony,

Unicorn,

Pegasus Rock,

Pegasi chime in jingle bell time,

Dancing and prancing in Ponyville Square,

In the frosty air.

What a bright time,

It's the right time,

To rock the night away,

Pony rock time is a swell time,

To go gliding in a one-pony sleigh,

Giddy-up jingle pony,

Pick up your feet,

Jingle around the clock,

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat,

That's the Ponyville Rock!

Earth Pony,

Unicorn,

Pegasus Rock,

Pegasi chime in jingle bell time,

Dancing and prancing in Ponyville Square,

In the frosty air.

What a bright time,

It's the right time,

To rock the night away,

Pony rock time is a swell time,

To go gliding in a one-pony sleigh,

Giddy-up jingle pony,

Pick up your feet,

Jingle around the clock,

Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat,

That's the Earth Pony,

That's the Unicorn,

That's the Pegasus rock!

* * *

Holly Jolly Hearth's Warming

Note: Sung to Holly Jolly Christmas by Burl Ives.

Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warming,

It's the best time of the year,

I don't know if there'll be snow,

But have a cup of warm cider,

Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warming,

And when you trot down the street,

Say hello to friends you know,

And every pony you meet.

Oh, ho, the mistletoe,

Hung where you can see,

Some pony waits for you,

Kiss them once for me.

Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warming,

And in case you didn't hear,

Oh, by Celestia,

Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warming this year.

Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warming,

It's the best time of the year.

Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warming,

And when you trot down the street,

Say hello to friends you know,

And every pony you meet.

Oh, ho, the mistletoe,

Hung where you can see,

Some pony waits for you,

Kiss them once for me.

Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warming,

And in case you didn't hear,

Oh, by Celestia,

Have a holly jolly Hearth's Warming this year.

* * *

I'll Be Home for Hearth's Warming

Note: Sung to I'll Be Home for Christmas by Frank Sinatra.

I'll be home for Hearth's Warming,

You can plan on me,

Please have snow mares and mistletoe,

And presents on the tree.

Hearth's Warming eve will find me,

Where the Fire of Friendship gleams,

I'll be home for Hearth's Warming,

If only in my dreams.

Won't you please have snow mares and mistletoe,

And presents under the tree for me, for me.

Hearth's Warming eve will find me,

Where the Fire of Friendship gleams,

I'll be home for Hearth's Warming,

If only in my dreams.

* * *

The Little Drummer Pony

Note: Sung to the tune of Little Drummer Boy by Frank Sinatra.

Come they told me,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

A Fire of Friendship to see,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

Our finest songs we bring,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

To sing before the Flames,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

Rum pum pum pum,

Rum pum pum pum,

So to honor it,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

When we come.

Little fire,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

I can't sing along too,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

I have no tune to bring,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

That's fit to give your Flames,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

Rum pum pum pum,

Rum pum pum pum,

Shall I play for you,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

On my drum.

The flame flickered at me,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

The dragon and griffon kept time,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

I played my drum for it,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

I played my best for it,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

Rum pum pum pum,

Rum pum pum pum

Then the fire shone down on me,

Pa rum pum pum pum,

Me and my drum.

* * *

It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

Note: Sung to It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year by Andy Williams.

It's the most wonderful time of the year,

Ponies jingle belling,

And Celestia's telling you "Be of good cheer",

It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year.

It's the hap - happiest season of all

With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings,

When ponies come to call,

It's the hap - happiest season of all.

There'll be events Pinky's hosting,

Marshmallows for toasting,

And caroling out in the snow,

Dash will tell scary stories,

And legends of glories of,

Hearth's Warming Eve's long ago.

It's the most wonderful time of the year,

There'll be much mistltoeing,

The Fire of Friendship will be glowing,

When love ones are near,

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

There'll be events Pinky's hosting,

Marshmallows for toasting,

And caroling out in the snow,

Dash will tell scary stories,

And legends of glories of,

Hearth's Warming Eve's long ago.

It's the most wonderful time of the year,

There'll be much mistltoeing,

The Fire of Friendship will be glowing,

When love ones are near.

It's the most wonderful time,

It's the most wonderful time,

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

* * *

O Friendship Fire

Note: Sung to O Christmas Tree by George Straight.

Oh Friendship Fire, Oh Friendship Fire,

Your flames are so unchanging,

Oh Friendship Fire, Oh Friendship Fire,

Your flames are so unchanging.

Not only hot when summer's here,

But also when it's cold and drear.

Oh Friendship Fire, Oh Friendship Fire,

Your flames are so unchanging!

Oh Friendship Fire, Oh Friendship Fire,

Such pleasure do you bring me!

Oh Friendship Fire, Oh Friendship Fire,

Such pleasure do you bring me!

For every year the light of thee,

Brings to us all both joy and glee.

Oh Friendship Fire, Oh Friendship Fire,

Such pleasure do you bring me!

Oh Friendship Fire, Oh Friendship Fire,

You'll never be unchanging!

A symbol of goodwill and love,

You'll ever be unchanging.

Each shining light,

Each burning swell,

No one alive spreads cheer so well.

Oh Friendship Fire, Oh Friendship Fire,

You'll ever be unchanging.

* * *

Let Us Sing!

Note: Sung to Let It Snow by Michael Buble.

Oh the weather outside is frightful,

But our friendship is delightful,

And since we've no place to go,

Let us sing! Let us sing! Let us sing!

It doesn't show signs of stopping,

And I've bought some corn for popping,

The lights are turned way down low,

Let us sing! Let us sing! Let us sing!

When we finally say goodnight,

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

But if you hold my hoof tight,

All the way home I'll be warm.

The storm is slowly dying,

And, my friends, we're still goodbying,

But as long as we remain a team,

Let us sing! Let us sing! Let us sing!

It doesn't show signs of stopping,

And I've bought some corn for popping,

The lights are turned way down low,

Let us sing! Let us sing! Let us sing!

All the way home I'll be warm!

All the way home I'll be warm!

The storm is slowly dying,

And, my friends, we're still goodbying,

But as long as we remain a team,

Let us sing! Let us sing! Let us sing!

Let us sing! Let us sing! Let us sing.

* * *

Joy To The Fire of Friendship

Note: Sung to Joy To The World By Anne Murray.

Joy that the Fire of Friendship burns,

Let Equestria receive its light,

Let every single creature prepare it room,

And all of the ponies sing,

And all of the ponies sing,

And Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorn sing.

Joy that the Fire of Friendship burns,

Let all keep it alive,

With Pegasi and Unicorns,

Earth ponies, Griffons, Dragons,

Singing carols to keep it alight,

Singing carols to keep it alight,

Singing carols, carols to keep it alight.

It lights the world with magic and love,

And makes the ponies test,

The glories of its power,

As it staves off all evil,

With the power of friendship and love,

With the power of friendship and love,

With the power, the power of friendship and love.

No more will we fight for the land,

We'll share it hoof in hand,

The light comes to make,

The Windigos all leave,

And replace them with laughter and joy,

And replace them with laughter and joy,

And replace, replace them with laughter and joy.

* * *

O Come all Ye Ponies

Note: Sung to O Come All Ye Faithful by Cetlic Women.

O come all ye ponies joyful and triumphant,

Oh come ye, O come ye to Equestria;

Come and behold the Fire of Friendship burning:

O come let us adore it,

O come let us adore it,

O come, let us adore it,

The Fire of Friendship.

Fire of fire, light of light,

It shines brightly in the Equestrian sky;

By our love and friendship it was created:

O come let us adore it,

O come let us adore it,

O come, let us adore it,

The Fire of Friendship.

Sing choirs of ponies sing in exultation,

Sing all ye citizens of Equestria below;

Glory to the fire, glory in the highest:

O come let us adore it,

O come let us adore it,

O come, let us adore it,

The Fire of Friendship.

See how the ponies journey to its flashing,

Leaving their fields, draw close with lowly fear;

We too will follow and gaze upon its flames:

O come let us adore it,

O come let us adore it,

O come, let us adore it,

The Fire of Friendship.

Yes light we gather, here to watch you glowing;

Showering all of the land, in peace and love;

Songs will be sung, to keep the fire burning:

O come let us adore it,

O come let us adore it,

O come, let us adore it,

The Fire of Friendship.

* * *

O Fated Night Lyrics

Note: Sung to O Holy Night by Bing Crosby.

Oh fated night!

The stars are brightly shining,

It is the night of the Friendship Fire's birth!

Long lay the world in hate and error pining,

Till it appeared and all ponies felt its worth.

A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,

For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn!

Fall on your knees,

Oh hear the pony's voices,

Oh night divine,

Oh night when The Fire was born,

Oh night divine,

Oh night,

Oh night divine.

Led by the Fire of Friendship serenely beaming,

A glowing heart, underneath we do stand,

So led by the light of the heart sweetly gleaming,

Here come the three tribes from far distant lands,

The light of light is born, the world rejoices,

In all our trials born to be our friend.

Fall on your knees,

Oh hear the pony's voices,

Oh night divine,

Oh night when The Fire was born,

Oh night divine,

Oh night,

Oh night divine.

* * *

Rockin' Around the Friendship Fire

Note: Sung to the tune of Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee.

Rocking around the Friendship Fire,

At the Heart's Warming party hop,

Mistletoe hung where you can see,

Every pony tries to stop.

Rocking around the Friendship Fire,

Let the Heart's Warming Spirit ring,

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,

And we'll do some caroling.

You will get a sentimental feeling,

When you hear ponies singing, "Let's be jolly,

Deck the halls with boughs of holly".

Rocking around the Friendship Fire,

Have a happy holiday,

Every pony's trotting merrily,

In a new old fashioned way.

You will get a sentimental feeling,

When you hear ponies singing, "Let's be jolly,

Deck the halls with boughs of holly".

Rocking around the Friendship Fire,

Have a happy holiday,

Every pony's trotting merrily,

In a new old fashioned way.

* * *

Rudolph, The Red Horned Pony

Note: Sung to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer by Gene Autry.

You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,

You know Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen,

But do you recall?

The most famous royal guard of all?

Rudolph the Red-Horned Pony,

Had a very shiny horn,

And if you ever saw it,

You would even say it glows.

All of the other ponies,

Used to laugh and call him names,

They never let poor Rudolph,

Join in any pony games.

Then one foggy Hearth's Warming Eve,

Celestia came to say,

Rudolph with your horn so bright,

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then all the ponies loved him,

And they all shouted out with glee,

Rudolph the red-horned pony,

You'll go down in history!

Rudolph the Red-Horned pony,

Had a very shiny horn,

And if you ever saw it,

You would even say it glows,

And all of the other ponies,

Used to laugh and call him names,

They never let poor Rudolph,

Join in any pony games,

Then one foggy Hearth's Warming Eve,

Celestia came to say,

Rudolph with your horn so bright,

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then how the ponies loved him,

As they shouted out with glee,

Rudolph the Red-Horned pony,

You'll go down in history!

* * *

Celestia Baby

Note: Sung to the tune of Santa baby by Eartha Kitt.

(BTW it is sung from the perspective of Discord to Celestia. Deal with it.)

Celestia baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;

Been an awful good goat, Celestia baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight.

Celestia baby, a hand built royal chariot too, light blue;

I'll wait up for you, dear; Celestia baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight.

Think of all the fun I've missed;

Think of all the mares that I haven't kissed;

Next year I could be just as good... if you check off my Hearth's Warming list.

Celestia baby, I want some water and really that's not a lot;

Been an angel all year; Celestia baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight.

Celestia honey, one little thing that I really do need...

The deed... to the Diamond Dog's mine, Celestia baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight.

Celestia cutie, and fill my stocking with your kingdom's titles and honors;

Pin a badge on my chest, Celestia baby,

And hurry down the chimney tonight.

Come and trim my Hearth's Warming tree with some decorations bought at Rarity's;

I really do believe in you;

Let's see if you believe in me...

Celestia baby, forgot to mention one little thing... A Tree...

The Tree of Harmony for me; Celestia baby,

So hurry down the chimney tonight.

Hurry down the chimney tonight.

Hurry, tonight!

* * *

Celestia Is Coming To Town

Note: Sung to Santa Clause Is Coming To Town by Barry Manilow.

You better watch out,

You better not cry,

You better not pout,

I'm telling you why,

Celestia is coming to town.

She's making a list,

And checking it twice;

Gonna find out who's naughty and nice,

Celestia is coming to town.

She sees you when you're sleeping,

She knows when you're awake,

She knows if you've been bad or good,

So be good for goodness sake!

O! You better watch out!

You better not cry,

You better not pout, I'm telling you why,

Celestia is coming to town.

Celestia is coming to town.

With little tin horns,

And little toy drums,

Rooty toot toot and rummy tum tum,

Celestia is coming to town.

The colts and fillies in Equestria,

Will have a jubilee,

She's goona build a toy land,

All around the Hearth's Warming tree.

So you better not pout,

Better not shout,

Better not cry,

Better not sigh,

Tellin' you why,

Celestia is coming,

Better not pout,

Better not shout,

Better not cry,

Better not sigh,

Tellin' you why,

Celestia is coming,

I mean the great sun princess with the snow white coat,

Celestia is coming to town.

* * *

A Merry Hearth's Warming

Note: Sung to the tune of Feliz Navidad by Jose Feliciano.

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wish a prosperous day to you.

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wish a prosperous day to you.

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

From the bottom of my heart.

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

From the bottom of my heart.

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wish a prosperous day to you.

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wish a prosperous day to you.

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

From the bottom of my heart.

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

From the bottom of my heart.

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wish a prosperous day to you.

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wish a prosperous day to you.

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

From the bottom of my heart.

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wanna wish you a Merry Hearth's Warming,

From the bottom of my heart.

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

Merry Hearth's Warming,

I wish a prosperous day to you.

* * *

The First Hearth's Warming

Note: Sung to the tune of The First Noel by Carrie Underwood. But repeat the song to finish off the last couple of lines.

The first Hearth's Warming the ponies did say,

Was to certain earth ponies in fields as they lay:

In fields where they lay a keeping their sheep,

On a cold winter's night that was so deep.

Mary(noel) Hearth's(noel) Warming(noel) Day(noel),

The Fire of Friendship burned brightly that day.

They looked up and saw a heart,

Shining in the east beyond them far:

And to Equestria it gave great light,

And so it continued both day and night.

Mary(noel) Hearth's(noel) Warming(noel) Day(noel)

The Fire of Friendship burned brightly that day.

And by the light of that same heart,

Three pony tribes came from afar;

To seek for a new land was their intent,

And to follow the flame wherever it went.

Mary(noel) Hearth's(noel) Warming(noel) Day(noel)

The Fire of Friendship burned brightly that day.

This flame drew nigh to the north-west;

Over all of Equestria it took its rest,

And there it did both stop and stay,

Right over the place where Canterlot lay.

Mary(noel) Hearth's(noel) Warming(noel) Day(noel)

The Fire of Friendship burned brightly that day.

Then entered in those pony tribes three,

Fell reverently upon their knee,

And offered there in the flames presence,

Their gold and myrrh and frankincense.

Mary(noel) Hearth's(noel) Warming(noel) Day(noel)

The Fire of Friendship burned brightly that day.

Then let us all with one accord

Sing praises that our lands were restored,

By the Fire of Friendship made by our love,

May it always shine bright and protect from above.

Mary(noel) Hearth's(noel) Warming(noel) Day(noel)

The Fire of Friendship burned brightly that day.

* * *

Frosty The Snow Mare

Note: Sung to Frosty the Snowman by Gene Autry.

Frosty the snow mare,

Was a jolly happy soul,

With a set of wings and a button nose,

And two eyes made out of coal.

Frosty the snow mare,

Is a pony tale they say,

She was made of snow,

But the ponies know,

How she came to life one day.

It must have been some magic,

In that old collar they found,

For when they placed it around her neck,

She began to fly around.

Oh, Frosty the snow mare,

Was alive as she could be,

And the ponies say,

She could laugh and play,

Just the same as you and me.

Thumpety thump thump,

Thumpety thump thump

Look at Frosty go,

Thumpety thump thump,

Thumpety thump thump,

Over the hills and snow.

Oh Frosty the snow mare,

Knew the sun was hot that day,

So she said, let's run,

And we'll have some fun,

Now before I melt away.

Down to the village,

With a broomstick in her hand,

Flying here and there,

All around the square saying,

Catch me if you can.

She led them down

The streets of town,

Right to a traffic cop,

And she only paused a moment,

When she heard him holler "STOP!"

Frosty the snow mare,

Had to hurry on her way,

But she waved goodbye,

Saying don't you cry,

I'll be back again someday.

Thumpety thump thump,

Thumpety thump thump,

Look at Frosty go.

Thumpety thump thump,

Thumpety thump thump,

Over the hills and snow!

* * *

Grandma Got Ran Over By A Griffon

Note: Sung to Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer by Elmo and Patsy.

Grandma got run over by a griffon,

Walking home from our house Hearth's Warming Eve,

You could say there's no such thing as griffons,

But as for me and grandpa we believe.

She'd been drinking too much cider,

And we begged her not to go,

But she forgot the chocolate pudding,

And she staggered out the door into the snow,

When we found her Hearth's Warming morning,

At the scene of the attack,

She had paw prints on her forehead,

And incriminating claw marks on her back.

Grandma got run over by a griffon,

Walking home from our house Hearth's Warming eve,

You could say there's no such thing as griffons,

But as for me and grandpa we believe.

Now we're all so proud of grandpa,

He's been taking this so well,

See him watching the Equestria Games,

Drinking juice and playing cards with cousin Shell,

It's not Hearth's Warming without grandma,

All the family's dressed in black,

And we just can't help but wonder,

Should we open up her gifts or send them back?

(Send them back!)

Grandma got run over by a griffon,

Walking home from our house Hearth's Warming eve,

You could say there's no such thing as griffons,

But as for me and grandpa we believe.

Now the soup is on the table,

And the pudding made of fig (ah!),

And the blue and silver candles,

That would just have matched the hair in grandma's wig,

I've warned all our friends and neighbors,

Better watch out for yourselves,

They should never give a license,

To a beast who can't even fly that well,

Grandma got run over by a griffon,

Walking home from our house Hearth's Warming eve,

You could say there's no such thing as griffons,

But as for me and grandpa we believe.

(Sing it grandpa!)

Grandma got run over by a griffon,

Walking home from our house Hearth's Warming eve,

You could say there's no such thing as griffons,

But as for me and grandpa we believe.

* * *

You're A Mean One, Lord Tirek

Note: Sung to the tune of You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch by Thurl Ravenscroft.

You're so evil, Lord Tirek

You really are a heel,

You're as cuddly as Cerberus, you resemble Quarray Eels, Lord Tirek,

You're a burly timber wolf with a splintery wooden coat.

You're a monster, Lord Tirek,

Your heart's an endless hole,

Your brain is full of star spiders, you have chimeras in your soul, Lord Tirek,

I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!

You're a foul one, Lord Tirek,

You have parasprites in your teeth,

You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick cockatrice, Lord Tirek,

Given a choice between the two of you'd I'd take the seasick cockatrice!

You're a foul one, Lord Tirek,

You're a nasty wasty troll,

Your brain's full of unwashed sirens, you have an orthros for a soul, Lord Tirek,

The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,

"Nope, Nope, Nope"!

You're a rotter, Lord Tirek,

You're the king of sinful sots,

Your heart's a dead apple splotched with moldy purple spots, Lord Tirek,

Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful

Assortment of Tatzlwurms imaginable mangled up in tangled up knots!

You nauseate me, Lord Tirek,

With a nauseous super "naus",

You're a crooked dirty sea serpent and you have a crooked walk, Lord Tirek,

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich with arsenic sauce!

* * *

Hark! The Herald Ponies Sing

Note: Sung to Hark! The Herald Angels Sing by Chris Tomlin.

Hark! The herald ponies sing,

"Glory to what our friendships bring!"

Peace on Equestria, and mercy mild,

All three tribes are reconciled,

Joyful, all ye nations, rise,

Join the triumph of the skies;

With friendship's magic they proclaim,

"The Fire of Friendship burns again."

Hark! The herald ponies sing,

"Glory to what our friendships bring!"

The Fire of Friendship is adored:

Burning everlasting more;

Its pink fire shines above,

Made of all the pony's love.

All ponies far and wide can see;

The magic that our songs can bring:

When we sing them hoof in hand,

Spreading friendship's magic across the land!

Hark! The herald ponies sing,

"Glory to what our friendships bring!"

Hail! This token of peace!

Hail! The Flame of Righteousness!

Light and life to all it brings,

Risen with healing in its wings,

Mild it lays its glory by,

Born that the land will not die:

Born to keep Windigos at bay,

Born to keep all sadness away.

Hark! The herald ponies sing,

"Glory to what our friendships bring!"

* * *

Away in Equestria

Note: Sung to the tune of Away in a Manger.

Away in Equestria,

Ponies go to bed,

All mares and all stallions,

Lay down their sweet heads.

The stars in the bright sky,

Look down where they lay,

The colts and the fillies,

Asleep on some hay.

The dragons are roaring,

And some ponies wake,

To tend to the crying,

Some younger ones make.

In dreams Princess Luna,

Looks down from the sky,

And stays by my window,

'Til morning is nigh.

Be near me, Celestia,

I ask Thee to stay,

Close by me forever,

And love me I pray.

Bless all of the ponies,

In Thy tender care,

Take us to Canterlot,

To live with Thee there.

* * *

Have yourself a Merry Little Heart's Warming

Note: Sung to the tune of Have yourself a merry little Christmas by Frank Sinatra.

Have yourself a merry little Heart's Warming,

Let your hooves be light,

From now on, our troubles will be out of sight.

Have yourself a merry little Heart's Warming,

Keep the snow away,

All of our songs help the Fire of Friendship to stay.

Here we are as in olden days,

The golden days of pony lore,

Faithful friends who are dear to us,

Gather near to us once more.

Through the years we all will sing together,

If the fates allow,

Hang a shining heart upon the highest bough,

And have yourself a merry little Heart's Warming now.

Here we are as in olden days,

The golden days of pony lore,

Faithful friends who are dear to us,

Gather near to us once more.

Through the years we all will sing together,

If the fates allow,

Hang a shining heart upon the highest bough,

And have yourself a merry little Heart's Warming now.

* * *

Keep it alive! Keep it alight!

Note: Sung to the tune of Silent Night.

Keep it alive! Keep it alight!

Sing some songs, into the light,

Of the Fire of Friendship a while,

Keep its burning pink flames blazing wild,

Keep the flames burning strong!

Give them strength with your songs!

Keep it alive! Keep it alight!

Ponies quake at the sight!

Fire streams from Heaven afar,

Glowing high above Equestria!

Keep the flames burning strong!

Give them strength with your songs!

Keep it alive! Keep it alight!

The Fire of Friendship, love's pure light,

Radiant beams from thy glowing flames,

With the dawn of redeeming rays,

Keep the flames burning strong!

Give it strength with your songs!

Keep it alive! Keep it alight!

Here at last, healing light,

From the heavenly kingdom sent,

Abundant magic for our intent.

Keep the flames burning strong!

Give them strength with your songs!

Keep it alive! Keep it alight!

Sleeps the world in peace tonight.

The Fire burns above the world below,

A flame from whom all peace does flow,

Keep the flames burning strong!

Give them strength with your songs!

Keep it alive! Keep it alight!

Mindful of the pony's plight,

The three tribes came together and all decreed,

That from all their woes they would be freed.

Keep the flames burning strong!

Give them strength with your songs!

* * *

Sleigh Ride Lyrics

Note: Sung to the tune of sleigh ride by Harry Connick Jr.

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,

Ring-ting-tingling too,

Come on, it's lovely weather,

For a sleigh ride together with you,

Outside the snow is falling,

And earth ponies are calling, "Yoo hoo",

Come on, it's lovely weather,

For a sleigh ride together with you.

Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,

Let's go...let's look at the show,

We're riding in a wonderland of snow.

Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,

It's grand... just holding your hoof,

We're riding along with a song

Of a wintry Breezy land.

Our cheeks are nice and rosy,

And comfy cozy are we,

We're snuggled up together,

Like two phoenixes of a feather would be,

Let's take that road before us,

And sing a chorus or two,

Come on, it's lovely weather,

For a sleigh ride together with you.

There's a birthday party,

At the home of Applejack,

It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day,

We'll be singing the songs,

We love to sing without a single stop,

At the fireplace while we watch,

The chestnuts pop; Pop! Pop! Pop!

There's a happy feeling,

Nothing in this world can buy,

When they pass around the cocoa,

And the pumpkin pie,

It'll nearly be like a picture caught,

By Photo Finish's eye,

These wonderful things are the things,

We remember all through our lives!

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,

Ring-ting-tingling too,

Come on, it's lovely weather,

For a sleigh ride together with you,

Outside the snow is falling,

And earth ponies are calling, "Yoo hoo",

Come on, it's lovely weather,

For a sleigh ride together with you.

Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,

Let's go...let's look at the show,

We're riding in a wonderland of snow.

Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,

It's grand...just holding your hoof,

We're riding along with a song

Of a wintry Breezy land.

Our cheeks are nice and rosy,

And comfy cozy are we,

We're snuggled up together

Like two phoenixes of a feather would be,

Let's take that road before us

And sing a chorus or two,

Come on it's lovely weather,

For a sleigh ride together with you.

It's lovely weather,

For a sleigh ride together with you.

* * *

Soon It Will Be Hearth's Warming Day

Note: Sung to the tune of Silver Bells by Bing Crosby.

Silver Bells, Silver Bells,

It's Hearth's Warming time in Manehattan,

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,

Soon it will be Hearth's Warming Day.

City sidewalks,

Busy sidewalks,

Dressed in holiday style,

In the air there's,

A feeling of Hearth's Warming,

Fillies laughing,

Stallions passing,

Meeting smile after smile,

And on every,

Street corner you'll hear,

Silver Bells, Silver Bells,

It's Hearth's Warming time in Manehattan,

Ring-a-ling, hear them sing,

Soon it will be Hearth's Warming Day.

Strings of street lights,

Even stoplights,

Blink a bright red and green,

As the ponies rush home,

With their treasures,

Hear the snow crunch,

See the ponies bunch,

This is Celestia's big scene,

And above all,

This bustle you'll here,

Silver Bells, Silver Bells,

It's Hearth's Warming time in Manehattan,

Ring-a-ling, hear them sing,

Soon it will be Hearth's Warming Day.

Silver Bells, Silver Bells,

It's Hearth's Warming time in Manehattan,

Ring-a-ling, hear them sing,

Soon it will be Hearth's Warming Day.

* * *

In A Pony Drawn Sleigh

Note: Sung to the tune of Jingle Bells by Dean Martin.

Dashing through the snow,

In a pony drawn sleigh,

Over Equestrian roads we go,

Neighing all the way.

Neigh, Neigh, Neigh!

As we all ride we sing,

Keep the Fire of Friendship alight,

What fun it is to laugh and bring,

Our friendship close tonight.

Oh, laugh and sing, laugh and sing,

With friends on this day,

Oh, what fun it is to sing,

In this pony drawn sleigh.

Oh, laugh and sing, laugh and sing,

With friends on this day,

Oh, what fun it is to sing,

In this pony drawn sleigh.

A day or two ago,

I thought I'd take a ride,

And soon all of my friends,

Were seated by my side;

The driver was lean and lank,

Misfortune seemed his lot,

But then we taught him of the thanks,

We owed to the magic of friendship.

Oh, laugh and sing, laugh and sing,

With friends on this day,

Oh, what fun it is to sing,

In this pony drawn sleigh.

Oh, laugh and sing, laugh and sing,

With friends on this day,

Oh, what fun it is to sing,

In this pony drawn sleigh.

Now the ground is white,

The snowflakes fall atop,

Our tails and manes alike,

As we sing this happy song.

Borrow a driver and a sleigh,

Invite your friends along,

Ride about all night and day,

Singing Hearth's Warming Eve songs.

Oh, laugh and sing, laugh and sing,

With friends on this day,

Oh, what fun it is to sing,

In this pony drawn sleigh.

Oh, laugh and sing, laugh and sing,

With friends on this day,

Oh, what fun it is to sing,

In this pony drawn sleigh.

* * *

A White Heart's Warming

Note: Sung to the tune of The Carpenter's White Christmas.

The sun is shining, the grass is green,

The orange and palm trees sway,

There's never been such a day,

In Las Pegasus, they say.

But it's snowing below in Equestria,

In all the lands ruled by Celestia...

And I'm dreaming of a Hearth's Warming,

Just like the ones I used to know,

Where the treetops glisten and ponies listen,

To hear sleigh bells in the snow.

I'm dreaming of a Hearth's Warming,

With every friendship card I write,

May your days be merry and bright,

And may all of your Hearth's Warming Eves be white.

* * *

Set the Tables

Note: Sung to the tune of Deck the Halls by James Taylor. Just add an extra line.

Set the tables with some figgy pudding,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

To honor Chancellor Puddinghead's ruling,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Don all of the latest winter fashion,

Fa la la, la la la, la la la.

To remember our dear Princess Platinum,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Observe the snowy storms around us,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Things commander Hurricane taught us.

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Follow me in merry measure,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Heedless of the wind and weather,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Hail the new, ye mares and Stallions,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Sing we joyous, all forever,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

To keep the Fire of Friendship together

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

* * *

We Wish You a Merry Warming

Note: Sung to the tune of We Wish You a Merry Christmas.

We wish you a merry warming;

We wish you a merry warming;

We wish you a merry warming and a Happy New Year.

Good tidings we bring to colts and fillies;

Good tidings to Stallions and Mares this New Year.

Oh, bring us some pony pudding;

Oh, bring us some pony pudding;

Oh, bring us some pony pudding and a cup of root beer,

We won't go until we get some;

We won't go until we get some;

We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

We wish you a Merry warming;

We wish you a Merry warming;

We wish you a Merry warming and a Happy New Year.

* * *

The Twelve Days of Warming

Note: Sung to the tune of The Twelve Days of Christmas by The Spinners.

On the first day of Warming,

Princess Celestia sent to me:

The Elements of Harmony.

On the second day of Warming,

Princess Luna sent to me:

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

On the third day of Warming,

Princess Cadance sent to me:

3 crystal ponies,

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

On the fourth day of Warming,

Shining Armor sent to me:

4 royal guards,

3 crystal ponies,

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

On the fifth day of Warming,

Princess Twilight Sparkle sent to me:

5 magic books,

4 royal guards,

3 crystal ponies,

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

On the sixth day of Warming,

Rarity sent to me:

6 precious gems,

5 magic books,

4 royal guards,

3 crystal ponies,

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

On the seventh day of Warming,

Rainbow Dash sent to me:

7 Daring Do Figures,

6 precious gems,

5 magic books,

4 royal guards,

3 crystal ponies,

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

On the eighth day of Warming,

Fluttershy sent to me:

8 boxes of tea,

7 Daring Do Figures,

6 precious gems,

5 magic books,

4 royal guards,

3 crystal ponies,

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

On the ninth day of Warming,

Applejack sent to me:

9 jugs of cider,

8 boxes of tea,

7 Daring Do Figures,

6 precious gems,

5 magic books,

4 royal guards,

3 crystal ponies,

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

On the tenth day of Warming,

Pinkie Pie sent to me:

10 cakes with frosting,

9 jugs of cider,

8 boxes of tea,

7 Daring Do Figures,

6 precious gems,

5 magic books,

4 royal guards,

3 crystal ponies,

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

On the eleventh day of Warming,

Spike sent to me:

11 Power Ponies Comics,

10 cakes with frosting,

9 jugs of cider,

8 boxes of tea,

7 Daring Do Figures,

6 precious gems,

5 magic books,

4 royal guards,

3 crystal ponies,

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

On the twelfth day of Warming,

Discord sent to me:

12 days of chaos,

11 Power Ponies Comics

10 cakes with frosting,

9 jugs of cider,

8 boxes of tea,

7 Daring Do Figures,

6 precious gems,

5 magic books,

4 royal guards,

3 crystal ponies,

2 bat winged drivers,

and The Elements of Harmony.

* * *

It's Not Hearth's Warming Eve Without You

Note: Suggested by TGRickel at u/5718105/. Sung to the tune of It's Not Christmas Without You by Victorious.

Ponies singing,

Sleigh bells are ringing,

It's that time of year,

Everyone's booking,

Apple cider is cooking,

Hearth's Warming Eve time is near.

Something's missing and I'm wishing,

Wishing that you knew,

How much it would mean to spend this,

Hearth's Warming Eve time with you.

So if you feel it coming,

On this special day,

Just trust your friends,

Don't let your head get in the way.

'Cause it's Hearth's Warming Eve,

And the start of something new,

Oh it's Hearth's Warming Eve,

And I hope you will feel it too.

Candy canes and mistletoe,

Snow monsters nipping at your nose,

But all of it means nothing,

Without you.

Just for a minute, you get a feeling,

Look up in the sky,

Celestia's here, so get in the spirit,

Just give it a try.

Foals are beaming and I'm dreaming,

Hoping that it's true,

'Cause it would mean so much to spend  
This Hearth's Warming Eve time with you!

So if you feel it coming,

On the special day,

Just trust your friends 'cause,

I can't wait to hear you say,

That it's Hearth's Warming Eve!

And the start of something new,

Well it's Hearth's Warming Eve,

And I hope you will feel it too.

Everypony together sing,

Silver bells and golden rings,

But all of it means nothing,

Without you.

(No no no.)

It's not Hearth's Warming Eve without you-you-you [x3]

It's not Hearth's Warming Eve without you.


End file.
